


under the mistletoe

by carissima



Series: santa baby [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Christmas Party, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mistletoe, Sharing Clothes, Sober Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: Jamie’s hand slips a little lower, not quite teasing but close enough. “Yeah?” he asks. Presses his lips against Tyler’s shoulder in an almost kiss.“Yeah,” Tyler sighs because he doesn’t know what happened last night but Jamie is asking to touch his dick, sexually, and Tyler’s never wanted anything more in his life.





	under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinywhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy/gifts), [ally_cat84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ally_cat84/gifts).



Tyler wakes up with a pounding headache, a dry and horrible taste in his mouth and an arm slung around his middle. The hand cupping his hip possessively feels too big to be female and the leg slung over his is heavy and muscular.

Tyler’s woken up hungover before. He’s woken up in someone else’s bed, unaware of where he is or who he’s fucked the night before. He’s woken up in bed with guys before.

He’s never done all three at the same time though.

He cracks open an eye and sees dark blue bedsheets, white walls and his clothes scattered against dark hardwood floors. Nothing to indicate where the fuck he is then. He could be anywhere in Dallas.

God, he hopes he’s still in Dallas.

The last thing he remembers from the night before is Jamie goading him with a trayful of shots at the Stars’ Christmas party and holy fuck, it’s Christmas Day and he’s in bed with some dude he might or might not know and he probably picked him up in a room full of his teammates. Who aren’t exactly up to speed with Tyler’s bisexuality.

Fuck.

It’s not like he’s keeping it a secret. He just doesn’t pick up guys when his team are around and he’s never mentioned that he’s attracted to dudes and okay, maybe it’s a secret.

Or it was, anyway.

At least he’s wearing boxers, Tyler realizes with a swift jolt of relief.

Time to slip out, he figures, while his bedmate is snoring softly behind him. Maybe he’ll be lucky and they’re not a hockey fan and don’t know who he is.

Or maybe his face is going to be splashed all over Deadspin and social media with shitty headlines about his sexual preferences. It’s probably better than pictures of his dick, and honestly Tyler’s surprised at this point that his nudes haven’t leaked somewhere. His luck was bound to run out at some point, he just hopes that it’s not today.

He lifts the sheets and slowly inches himself away from the warm heat of whoever’s pressed up against his back.

There’s a low grumble of displeasure and the hand on his hip tightens. Tyler finds himself behind pulled back and okay, that’s some pretty sweet morning wood pressing against his ass.

“Where y’going?” a rough voice asks and there’s a familiar timbre to it that has Tyler jerking upright, clutching the sheets to his chest in a vain effort to cover up.

“Jamie?” Tyler’s voice is croaky with sleep, or maybe shock.

Jamie opens one eye, takes a long look at Tyler’s frankly ridiculous stance with the sheets and closes it again. His hand doesn’t leave Tyler’s hip and even tries to coax Tyler into lying down again.

“Jamie,” Tyler says a little frantically, reaching out to shove at his shoulder. “Jamie, what the fuck am I doing in your bed?”

“Being loud while I’m trying to sleep,” Jamie says sleepily. “It’s early, bro. More sleep, c’mon.”

And okay, Tyler’s normally a big fan of sleep. And he’s even shared a bed with Jamie a few times before, just bros passing out together after a night out. But he’s never stripped almost naked first, and Jamie’s never shamelessly pressed his dick against Tyler’s ass before.

“Jamie, what the fuck did we do last night?” Tyler hisses, kicking Jamie’s leg for good measure.

“We drank a lot,” Jamie mumbles into his pillow. “Came home. You crashed here.”

Tyler refrains from rolling his eyes. “Yes, thanks Benny, I gathered that much.”

Jamie groans and rolls onto his back, flinging an arm over his eyes. “Then why the fuck are you asking?”

Tyler doesn’t actually know how to answer that. It’s possible that he did just follow Jamie home and crash in his bed without any sex happening with his very heterosexual captain. And if Tyler keeps bugging Jamie, eventually he’ll figure out that something’s up and Tyler isn’t ready to confess that he likes dudes to Jamie right now.

Jamie’s his bro, his best buddy, his fucking lifeline sometimes, but Tyler’s a professional hockey player who gets naked in front of his team pretty often and that shit can get confusing. And sometimes it gets aggressive and nasty and Tyler loves his team too much to risk that happening.

On the other hand, it’s possible that he made some kind of embarrassing move on Jamie because he’s been a little in love with him since forever. And Tyler’s kept that shit on strict lockdown for years until it’s become second nature.

His head hurts too much for this much thinking. He lies back down instead and stares up at the ceiling.

“Your bed’s really comfortable,” he says eventually. It’s also huge, big enough for two hockey players with space for another, which is a thought that Tyler probably shouldn’t be having right now.

“Fucking hell, Seggy,” Jamie sighs, rolling towards him and shoving Tyler onto his side, which is totally hot because Tyler’s not exactly small but Jamie can easily manhandle him. “Go to sleep.”

Tyler’s about to grumble back at him when Jamie’s hand lands on his belly again and Tyler abruptly shuts his mouth. Jamie’s fingers brush against the waistband of his boxers and Tyler can’t fucking breathe.

“Or did you have something else in mind?” Jamie murmurs huskily and shit, Tyler’s never gotten hard so fast in his life.

Jamie’s chuckle ghosts against Tyler’s neck and he shivers, rocking his hips backwards helplessly in silent invitation.

Jamie’s hand slips a little lower, not quite teasing but close enough. “Yeah?” he asks. Presses his lips against Tyler’s shoulder in an almost kiss.

“Yeah,” Tyler sighs because he doesn’t know what happened last night but Jamie is asking to touch his dick, _sexually_ , and Tyler’s never wanted anything more in his life.

Jamie’s hand slips under his boxers and curls around Tyler’s already wet dick.

“Mmm,” Jamie whispers, jerking Tyler off slowly because he’s definitely a tease and Tyler is definitely into it. Into Jamie. Fuck, he’s so, so into Jamie. “Someone’s eager.”

“Jamie,” Tyler whines. Turns his head and desperately seeks Jamie’s mouth. He’s too worked up, too needy. Too fucking desperate for Jamie, who kisses like a fucking dream.

“C’mon, Seggy,” Jamie mumbles as they break apart, panting into each others mouths as Tyler arches against him, shaking.

Tyler comes hard because Jamie’s hand is on his dick and he’s never been good at self-control. Especially not when Jamie’s rocking his dick against his ass, apparently.

“Fuck,” Jamie curses before he’s rolling Tyler onto his back and stripping off his boxers. His hand is on his dick, working himself over quickly while Tyler watches, his mouth slightly open as he breathes heavily. Jamie comes all over Tyler’s belly and Tyler can’t even be mad about it, not when it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen and Jamie’s staring at the mess covering Tyler’s skin with dark intensity, his dick softening in his hand as he holds himself up on one arm over Tyler.

“Best Christmas ever?” Tyler tries.

Jamie laughs and flops down next to him, taking a few deep breaths before hauling Tyler up across him.

Tyler laughs, tucking his hands under his chin, resting on Jamie’s broad chest. “So.”

“Yeah,” Jamie says, flushed and looking dopily happy. Tyler’s chest hurts a little just looking at him. “Last night was a bit of a uh, surprise.”

“Yeah,” Tyler agrees. He drops a kiss on Jamie’s chest before he looks back at Jamie. “So I have a confession.”

“Uh Seggy, I kinda figured that out when you kissed me last night,” Jamie says dryly, his hand skimming down Tyler’s spine. “It’s a pretty good clue that you like guys, dude.”

“Oh, yeah no not that,” Tyler says though he supposes they should probably have that conversation at some point too. “About last night.”

It’s only because he’s half draped over Jamie that he feels Jamie tense underneath him. “Yeah?”

Tyler traces his index finger down Jamie’s chest. “I uh, kinda can’t remember what happened?”

Jamie goes even more still, if that’s possible. Like he’s holding his breath or something.

“Dude, I’m obviously down with this,” Tyler says, pinching his nipple and grinning when Jamie jerks and lets out a hiss. “So down, bro. But I don’t really know how we got here?”

“Uber,” Jamie says flatly because he’s an asshole, one hand lying protectively over his abused nipple.

Tyler sighs and sits up, runs a hand through his hair.

“Okay,” Jamie says quickly, sitting up and placing his hand on Tyler’s arm like he’s worried Tyler’s going to leave. “Alright, so at the bar last night.”

*

_Tyler’s cheeks are flushed with alcohol and he’s laughing as he hauls Jamie through the bar and stops suddenly._

_“Okay, you wanna tell me what was so important that you dragged me to the-“ Jamie pauses and looks around, “uh, where exactly are we, Seggy?”_

_“Look up!” Tyler points to the ceiling excitedly._

_Jamie tilts his head back and stares at the mistletoe hanging there, tied with a gaudy red ribbon._

_“You brought me here to show me mistletoe?” Jamie asks slowly._

_“No,” Tyler rolls his eyes and grabs Jamie’s shoulders, trying unsuccessfully to pull him closer. Jamie’s solid though, unmoving as he keeps staring up at the mistletoe. “Hey, stop being an asshole and come here.”_

_Jamie quirks an eyebrow but he lets Tyler drag him in until he can feel Tyler’s breath on his cheek._

_“Now, kiss me,” Tyler says breathlessly, his eyes shining and his lips parted._

_“Kiss you,” Jamie repeats dumbly._

_“Yeah, that’s what you do under mistletoe, dumb dumb,” Tyler says and he closes his eyes, waiting expectantly._

_Jamie sucks in a deep breath, staring at Tyler’s waiting mouth. “So uh, I’m just gonna kiss you then?”_

_Tyler doesn’t open his eyes but he makes a hurry up gesture with his hands._

_So Jamie leans in, confused, and brushes his lips over Tyler’s cheek._

_“No,” Tyler says crossly, eyes open as he pulls Jamie in and kisses him. With tongue. That’s Tyler Seguin’s tongue in his mouth, Jamie thinks a little hysterically. Then he hears Tyler making a displeased noise and he stops thinking and just kisses Tyler back._

_It’s like a drug, he thinks foggily some time later, when Tyler finally lets him go and they’re both panting, Tyler’s hands in Jamie’s hair and Jamie’s hands somehow under Tyler’s shirt. He doesn’t even remember untucking it._

_“We should go,” Tyler says roughly. Holy shit, Jamie thinks. He did that. He made Tyler sound like that. “Back to yours.”_

_“Okay,” Jamie agrees. Making out with his liney in public is probably a bad idea. They should go make out in private. That sounds like a much better idea to Jamie._

_They stumble out of the bar together, waving goodbye to their teammates while Jamie at least is trying to pretend that he hasn’t just been mauled by Tyler or that they aren’t going back to his to - hopefully - have some hot sex. Jamie wouldn’t even object to just a naked cuddle in bed. He’s unsurprisingly easy for Tyler. Always has been. Probably always will be._

_The drive home is excruciating and it takes him forever to unlock his front door with how badly his hands are shaking while Tyler mouths at his neck, hands stroking down Jamie’s chest and threatening to dip lower._

_Jamie drags him inside, has him up against the door before Tyler can blink and crushes their mouths together. He doesn’t let Tyler go until his mouth feels bruised in the best way. He’s got Tyler’s shirt mostly off and together they fumble with Tyler’s jeans. Jamie sinks to his knees right there and takes Tyler into his mouth, feasts on every broken moan that Jamie can pull from him._

_Jamie only looks up once and sees Tyler watching him, eyes wide and lips parted, looking at Jamie like he’s the best thing Tyler’s ever seen. It’s too much for Jamie, so he closes his eyes and focuses on getting Tyler off._

_Tyler returns the favor, letting Jamie gently fuck his mouth, his dick slick with Tyler’s spit and Tyler’s hands wrapped around his thighs._

_When they crawl into bed, it’s past midnight and Jamie thinks, not for the first time, Tyler's the best present he’s ever had._

*

Tyler yawns and falls back against the mattress. “Go make me breakfast,” he says, nudging Jamie with his foot. “Lots of coffee.”

“Uh, no,” Jamie says, nudging Tyler back. “You go make breakfast.”

“It’s your house, dude,” Tyler says, rolling over to bury his face in a pillow that smells like Jamie. He wonders if it’s weird to want to take a deep breath, and then does it anyway.

“Fine,” Jamie feigns annoyance but Tyler knows him too well. He turns his head and thinks about wolf-whistling at Jamie’s bare ass when he stands up, but he settles for an old-fashioned leer instead. When Jamie catches him looking, he goes bright red and Tyler wants to fuck him. Just spread him out in this bed and go to fucking town on that body until Jamie’s shaking and begging to be fucked.

“Hurry back,” Tyler says instead and pretends that his voice doesn’t waver.

Jamie licks his bottom lip and nods, tugging on a pair of shorts and disappearing out the door.

Tyler closes his eyes and counts to ten, willing his dick to chill the fuck out. He gives it another twenty, followed by a full minute before he curses and throws the sheets back, slinging his legs over the side of the bed and sitting upright. He grabs the first shirt he sees on the floor and pads outside to find Jamie.

He finds Jamie in the kitchen, pouring coffee into two mugs, and leans against the doorjamb, legs crossed casually as he watches Jamie move around more gracefully than a guy of his size should be capable of.

When Jamie spots him, he freezes, two cups in hand as his gaze roams over Tyler, eyes dark and intense.

“That’s my shirt,” he says finally and puts the cups down on the counter.

“This?” Tyler says, fingering the hem. He knows it’s Jamie’s, since it’s about two sizes too big for him and it smells like Jamie’s terrible cologne. It’s totally worth it for the way Jamie’s staring hungrily at him. “Oops. Do you want it back?”

*

The shirt doesn’t make it. Jamie literally rips it off him and Tyler pretends it’s not the hottest thing he’s ever experienced. The coffee goes cold and breakfast gets forgotten.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Tyler says later when they make it back to the kitchen, still mostly naked and twice as hungry.

“No point,” Jamie shrugs. “Just gonna rip it off you again, probably.”

Tyler’s going to buy him a closet-full.


End file.
